Unlikely Attractions
by EMS211605
Summary: AU. Tim McGee is a computer programmer who just moved back to DC. Landing a job to help the PI Tony DiNozzo with his growing business. The pair starts to grow closer, through the help of one particular case of Tony's. Eventual McNozzo Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

McGee looked down at his outfit one last time before ringing the doorbell. A purple button down shirt and jeans, simple and not overly dressy, just like the invitation suggested. It wasn't that he was nervous, but it was his first night out since officially moving back to D.C.

As he was about to knock on the door it suddenly swung open to reveal the hostesses herself. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Abby. Her outfit consisted of her hair in two balls that were on top of her head, her dress was black, of course, that ended right above her knees but instantly met with chunky black boots that had way too many accessories in his opinion but she still looked beautiful.

"Timmy!" She shouted, instantly throwing her hands around his neck and giving him a deadly hug.

"I am so glad you made it; come on, everyone is in the back," taking his free hand and dragging him throughout the house.

Even though he was new to the area, Tim was glad that he knew at least one person even if they did only speak every once in a while. Him and Abby met when she was up in Boston for a computer forensic conference a few years ago. His interest (and boredom) that weekend led him to attend the conference and he enjoyed himself way more than he thought. Abby randomly came up to him during one of the lunch breaks and started talking to him about the lecture they both just got out of. Once the weekend was over they decided to stay in touch, it was easy for Tim to see that their friendship would last. Once he decided to move back to D.C, a few months ago, he was more than glad that he stayed in touch with his DC friend, seeing that she told him the best things about the city.

"So are you all moved in?" Abby asked while they were navigating through the living room.

"Yeah, I just forgot how much of a pain unpacking is," he complained.

"Haha yeah, I know the feeling."

"Hey, everyone!" She shouted to the crowd of people gathered in the backyard.

"This is Tim, Tim this everyone." She introduced as he politely smiled and waved.

"Now go and make friends, I will take this and place it on the gift table," the hostesses practically demanded while taking the gift from his hand and bringing back into the house.

Tim decided to go to the bar area, hoping that a drink will help relieve his nerves. Sitting on one of the stools, the bartender waved at him indicating that he will be with him in a couple of minutes. Tim looked around the yard, observing the people, noting to at least spark up a few interesting conversations and promising himself he wouldn't leave to early. It wasn't that he was shy but when the computer specialist got around new people, it seems to be harder to break out of his shell.

"Let me guess red wine, no, wait white wine. Or are we feeling a little adventurous and you want a rum and coke," Tim heard the bartender guess.

He was met with green eyes, rugged brown hair that seemed to just been cut and a playful smile.

"Umm… white wine," he decided, wondering how the bartender knew what drinks he typically frequent.

But while the guy was pouring his drink, Tim figured that he did this for a living and knowing people's drinks was just a regular thing.

"One white wine, for the gentlemen in the purple," the guy stated while placing the drink in front of Tim, flashing him a winning smile.

"Is Tony being nice?" Abby questioned playfully coming up behind Tim and plotting herself down on the stool next to him.

"I'm always nice!" Tony protested.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe just maybe it will be true one day," Abby teased.

"Tim this is Tony DiNozzo and Tony this is Tim McGee," she introduced.

"Ah, so you're the famous McGee," Tony mused while actually looking over the friend Abby couldn't stop talking about.

"So are you an actual bartender or…." Tim asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"See, I told you that I make a good one and you doubted me," DiNozzo bragged to Abby, while she just rolled her eyes.

"I mean as long as you don't turn into Lloyd."

"Who?" McGee interrupted.

"Lloyd, from _The Shining;_ Joe Turkel. Only like one of the greatest bartender roles ever!"

"Oh, I should have warned you Timmy. Tony is a way bigger movie buff than me. I mean it's kind of scary actually," the raven – haired staged whispered the last part, which made Tony pout but McGee smile.

"I will be right back," he excused himself while turning away from the pair to take someone's else's order.

"Interesting guy," the computer specialist mused.

"Yeah, Tony's a big sweetheart once you get to know him. Like a Rom- com movie Just don't tell him I said that."

"Said what?" Tony asked, coming back over to the pair.

"Nothing, anyway. Tim is an independent computer programmer. Didn't you say you needed someone with mad computer skills to work on a few stuff without paying an arm and a leg?"

"Yeah, I could always use a McGeek help," Tony teased flashing a smile towards Tim.

"Original." McGee snarked while sipping on the last of his drink.

It wasn't the first time he heard the nickname and even though he is now in his 30's he knew it definitely won't be the last.

"Of course." Tony reached into his pocket and handed him his business card. "There is a few things I want you to look at because somebody keeps telling me I need to upgrade," giving a pointed look towards Abby.

"You're a private investigator?!" Tim cried out of pure shock, because even though he just met Tony. He didn't seem to fit the quota of being involved with any kind of investigation service.

"Running a successful independent firm for the last 9 months," beaming at his accomplishment, even though it wasn't that long but he was still proud of it no matter what anyone said.

"What time should I come over?"

"Ummm… I have to meet with a potential client at 10, so around noon?"

"Yeah, noon works." Tim agreed while pocketing the card.

"Okay, I think it's time for cake." Abby announced while swinging her legs over the stool and getting up. "Make sure you two are on the patio in 10, I want to get it done before the sun goes down."

McGee looked at the business card and then back up at the brick building. It was just a regular looking office building on the corner of a block full of local shops.

Walking into the office he was greeted with white walls filled with movie posters.

'Forest Gump'

'The Phantom of the Opera'

The Original Batman Poster

'Usual Suspects'

"A little disturbing isn't it?" A young lady said walking out of one of the side doors.

She had medium – length brunette hair, a young face and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kate." She introduced herself after walking over to him. "Tony's assistant, even though he likes to interrupt that to slave sometimes."

"Tim. Tim McGee." He greeted shaking her open hand.

"Ah. The tech guy, yeah Tony said something about that this morning. He's still out but should be back any minute. You can wait in his office. Do you want anything, tea, coffee, bottled water?" She asked while making her way towards her desk.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Okay, well just let me know if you change your mind. It's the door at the end." Kate added before going over to her desk to answer the phone.

As soon as McGee stepped in the office it makes him feel that he just stepped in the welcoming center for Ohio State. From posters to banners to newspaper clippings of the athletic department, all scattered across the walls.

He noticed Tony's degree and his numerous certificates hanging within the sea of Ohio stuff but the room mainly screamed 'Go Buckeye's!'

Tim walked over to the small coffee table with numerous framed pictures on it. Realizing what the pictures was, gave him an even more insight to the PI. One was a class photo from his time at the police academy and another one was when he was an officer at Philly and another at Baltimore. Trying to place which one was Tony in the pictures, the man of his thoughts entered the room.

"Yeah, no the wife is meeting me tomorrow morning at the office and my afternoon is pretty much free after that. So I will probably swing by, say before lunch?"

Tony looked over at McGee who was gesturing towards to the door, asking should he get out.

The PI quickly shook his head while wrapping up the conversation and pocketing his cellphone.

"So I am going to take a wild guess and say you went to Ohio State." Tim confirmed once Tony sat down at his desk.

"What gave it away?" He teased, flashing his pearly white smile.

"Lucky guess."

"So, what school or schools, because you seem like a guy who has a masters, did you go to?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tim asked, not knowing if he should be insulted or not.

"It's a compliment McGee, you just seem like a really smart guy." Tony reassured him while shrugging his shoulders.

"You can call me Tim, you know."

"I like McGee. Better ring to it." He teased, with a wink and a smile.

"I umm… I went to John Hopkins and MIT." Tim confessed, not knowing why he was suddenly feeling like he was on display.

"I was right," Tony said, sounding proud of himself.

"So, I was looking over your website last night and I think if you really want my help. I could start there, because it needs some work." The computer specialist explained while taking out his laptop from his bag.

"He comes barring ideas. Okay lay it all on me." Tony joked while moving over his chair to make room for McGee.

"Okay, first the layout is all wrong and comic san is a no go. I mean I know it's not your main " Tim went on to explain.

He paused to look over at Tony who was looking at him with such interest.

"You're the expert, keep speaking words," the PI pushed on.

"And everything is way to cluttered, you have to give the people some breathing room."

There was a knock on the door and then it opened with Kate standing in the doorway, once granted permission.

"You have a call on line 1, a Mrs. Bishop."

"Okay, I'm going to take it on my cell. Thanks, Kate."

"Yeah, Bishop. I am going to call you on my cell phone. So I will talk to you in a minute." Tony explained while hanging up his landline.

"And you continue to make my website the best website of all of the land. I'll be back." Tony said while leaving McGee alone in the room.

He shook his head while continuing to write out changes for the website. Thinking that working for/with Tony, will be no less than interesting.

* * *

So this is the introduction chapter to my new fic. Feedback would be great! Love it, hate it? Want more? Thanks again everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

McGee fell face first on his bed and then turned around onto his back. He spend the last 7 or so hours just working on Tony's website. Also, with Tony constantly nagging in his ear to be the "best website of all of the land" got really annoying real quick. Well if Tim was being honest, it wasn't that annoying, usually when he worked on a project it was usually in silence or he had music playing. So he was only slightly grateful for the endless chatter. Not that he would ever tell Tony that, he fears that he would never hear the end of it.

Just then Tim's cell phone went off and he inwardly groaned about having to talk to anyone. Quickly glancing at the caller ID Tim answered the phone.

"McGee."

"You say you want me to call you Tim but you answer your phone with your last name." Tony pointed out.

The computer specialist rolled his eyes, "so if I answer with 'Tim' will you call me that?"

"Probably not."

"Is there something you wanted Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm checking out the website and it looks good. You actually have some skills."

Despite the backhanded compliment, McGee smiled to himself. He always liked being recognized for his skills, no matter how conceited that makes him sound.

"Well, it's not finished. There is still a few things I need to do to it. More on the tweaking side of things. Which I will do tomorrow." He promised.

"No rush, it looks really good as it is. But if you're being McPerfectionist. I have no problem with that." And McGee could just hear the cheeky smile.

And how in the world he has known this guy for not even a full 48 hours and he can already guess some of his moves.

"You could have just texted me this you know."

'"I know but I wanted to know if you wanted to grab lunch tomorrow. Discuss things."

"What things?" McGee asked curiously.

"You know things I want you to do other than fix my website. Would've done it today but since I had that phone call and then that errand to run. It just wasn't a good time. Over lunch, out of the office get to know who I am actually working with. So what do you say?" Tony asked, sounding a little too bit hopeful.

Tim figured the PI would just bug him about it until he caved.

"Fine. Just text me the place and time."

"Cool. Will do."

McGee hung up the phone and outwardly groaned. He didn't know why but there was something about Tony that he could not pin point that made him just want to know more about the man. At this point and time he has no idea if that is a bad thing or not.

 _The next day:_

Tim looked at his phone and then back up at the restaurant. He went inside to see Tony already sitting down talking on his phone, signaling McGee over.

"Okay, yeah. Thanks, just send it over my office and I'll read over it when I get back there. You too."

"Am I late?" McGee asked looking at his watch, having it read 1:00 on the dot.

"No, I was early. I had a meeting and didn't realize how close it was to here."

"Anything interesting?" Tim asked while looking over at the menu. Which he noted was mainly Israeli food.

"Just primary stuff I do when I first get a case. A wife trying to prove if her husband is cheating on her. I'm just feeling that's it is something bigger." Tony explained while barley glancing at the menu before setting it back down.

"Why you say that?"

The older guy just shrugged, "gut feeling".

"That's all?" Tim questioned because that really didn't seem like a good enough reason, to him at least.

"Gut feelings can take you far, if I learned anything from being a police officer it's that." Tony confessed.

McGee was about to say something when a waitress came to take their order.

"I'll have my regular," Tony said while handing the menu over to her.

"I don't even know why we even hand you a menu anymore." The waitress joked.

"Formally. Wouldn't want the other customers to think that you're giving me special treatment, now would you?" Tony joked back while flashing a smile and throwing her a wink.

The waitress blushed and then turned her attention to Tim.

"And for you sir?"

"Um…can I just have the chicken soup with a side of hummus, please?" Tim asked while handing the menu to the waitress.

"So, guessing you come here a lot?" Tim asked, once the waitress was out of ear shot.

"More than you would ever guess," he heard someone say from behind him.

He turned around to see a woman that was about 5'5 or 5'6 and had curly dark brownish hair that was pulled up into bun. She wore a white chef jacket that was paired with jeans and tanned skin.

"Ziva!" Tony greeted while standing up and giving her a hug.

"How was Israel?" He asked after sitting back down.

"I forget how hot it is there," she complained with a smile and an eyeroll.

"Well, it is the desert." Tony pointed out, which received him a small back hand slap on his cheek.

"I know that, so are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, yeah. Ziva this is Tim McGee. McGee, Ziva David. She's is the owner and head cook of this place."

"Nice to meet you," Ziva greeted while shaking his hand.

McGee could clearly hear the accent in her voice.

"I hope Tony is treating you well," The Israeli teased while Tony just rolled his eyes.

"When will people learn that I am always nice?"

"You know one day, you'll learn to stop telling lies," she joked.

"One day," he repeated and smiled at her.

"Well, I better get back in the kitchen. It was nice meeting you Tim." Ziva acknowledged.

"What no souvenir back from the homeland?" Tony asked, only half seriously.

"You get me, what else do you need?" Ziva said before waving and heading back towards the back.

Just then there food came and Tim realized just how hungry he was.

"So…is she your girlfriend?" McGee asked, just trying to get the ball rolling on getting to know more about Tony.

"Ziva!? No, no. We're just friends. Plus, she's with someone who is decent enough. What about you, are you with anyone?" He asked, turning the conversation towards McGee.

"Ummm… no. I was for a while but that ended." The computer specialist confessed while taking a sip of his water.

"Is that why you moved back to D.C?" Tony casually asked. "I looked you up last night." He confessed, once he saw the mild shocked look cross Tim's face.

"Went to John Hopkins and MIT, bio – medical engineering and computer programming. Moved to DC after graduating MIT and worked a little in Norfolk. Then moved to LA, of all places, for only a year and a half. Then back to Boston until a couple months ago." Tony rattled off, again way too casually for McGee's comfort.

"I technically lived in Anaheim."

"Close enough. You don't strike me as an LA guy."

"It's probably why I left." McGee said. "You've been doing your homework."

"Just making sure you're not some crazy serial killer." Ending that statement with more of smirk than a smile.

"I promise you I am not." Tim said, cracking a smile and going back to his soup.

They continued to talk about the website, which he just have to tweak at this point. Also, how Tony wants to possibility update his laptop and cameras and most likely his microphones that he use during investigations.

"Wanna go on a ride along?" Tony asked, once they were both done with their food.

"A what?"

"I need to stake out this guy for a bit, lay more groundwork. You can come along. Unless, you're incredibly busy." Tony half- heartily teased.

"No, I'll go." McGee confirmed, not letting on that he honestly had nothing else better to do.

"So, what's the story with this guy?" McGee asked once they were in Tony's car, sitting outside what seems like a vacant house, wanting to get more information on Tony.

"He went to Spain for a couple of weeks, on a business trip. Standard since he used to work for NSA."

"Used?" Tim interrupted.

"Yeah, about 3-4 weeks after that trip he changed jobs, he's now working for cyber-crimes over at NCIS. And you would think that he would be logging less hours. But according to the wife he's coming home later then he was when he worked at NSA. Also, seems to be under a lot more pressure."

"Where does the wife work?"

"NSA. They just worked in different departments. See she's only worried that he is cheating on her. But one main question I have is why he would switch jobs so suddenly."

"Was he working a joint case with them before or while in Spain? That could be a reason he switched, liked it so much, or just needed a change."

"Sounds like someone is talking from experience." Tony observed, looking over at McGee with new interest.

"When I lived in Anaheim, I worked with the LA NCIS team a number of times. Trust me they can be very convincing when they want to." Tim confessed, remembering just how close he was to being a permanent part of the team.

"Hmmm…must have missed that little tidbit. But no, he had no connection with NCIS until he send in that application. It's just too sudden for comfort. I see if his wife made the switch, she worked a case with them."

"You say he's working in cyber-crimes?" McGee confirmed.

"Hmmm…basically doing the same job he was doing when at NSA."

"Falling out with a co-worker?" He suggested.

"Not that the wife knows of. Could be, just didn't tell her. I'm going to go over to his old office to confirm. Oh, there he is." Tony pointed out while lifting up his binoculars.

He was a young looking man with brown wavy hair and seemed to be the same height as him and Tony. That's all Tim could make out, since Tony had most of the view.

Jake walked out of the building, shaking what seemed like a real – estate lady's hand. After simple goodbyes, Jake went towards his car. Tony then grabbed his camera that was just sitting on his dashboard and snapped a few pictures.

"Need to see if they are thinking about moving or if he is looking at the place for other reasons." Tony murmured more towards himself while noting it on his notepad.

"You want me to drop you off at your car now? We're kind of done here." Tony said while putting away his camera.

"You're not going to tail him?" McGee asked, wondering why he was, himself, so reluctant to leave.

"Not today, like I said groundwork." Tony shrugged.

"Yeah, I was actually hoping I can swing by your office so I can take a look at your laptop."

"Yeah, totally. I have to go by there anyway to pick up some papers." Tony agreed while putting the car into drive and pulling out of the curb.

Tony dropped McGee off at his car and they agreed that he would follow Tony to the office. Since Tim was still trying to re-learn the roads.

As Tony was leading the way towards his office, his mind couldn't help but wonder to the computer specialist in the car behind him. Yes, he looked him up last night but even that was a bit of a struggle. McGee was certainly a private man and Tony did not do well with being kept in the dark. Maybe that's why he ended up giving him more tasks to work on.

If Tony was honest he could update all of his stuff himself or even just ask Abby to do it for him. To be truthful he just wasn't ready to give up the mystery that was Tim McGee. He didn't want to stop and think about what that really meant.

* * *

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. How did you feel about the shift to Tony's thoughts at the end? What do you think Jake is up to? Comment, favorite, and all that jazz. Leave theories, would love to hear them. Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you rob a store?" Kate joked while McGee entered the building with a bag full of laptops.

"Ehhh, it looks that way doesn't it. No, I just picked up a selection for Tony to choose from, is he in? I tried calling his cell but he didn't pick up." Tim told her while ignoring the fact that Tony not answering his cell was somewhat bothersome.

"Yeah, he just got in not that long ago. Just to let you know, Tony is not that all tech-savy. So processed with caution."

The computer specialist laughed at Kate's warning while agreeing to do so.

"Come in!" Tony yelled, not even a second after McGee knocked on the door.

"Please don't tell me you had those just laying around?" Tony asked, as soon as he saw the bag McGee came in with.

"No, I did not. I borrowed them, a friend of mine owns a computer store, I just picked the ones that I thought would be best suited for you." Tim explained.

"What kind of friend?" Tony decided to pry.

"Just a buddy of mine." He brushed off while pulling out the first model and placing it in front of the older man.

They, well mostly McGee, spend the next 30 or so minutes going through the choices and choosing the best one for Tony to use.

"Why aren't you a computer specialist somewhere legit?" Tony asked while messing around with his new toy.

"Are you saying you're not legit?" Tim teased.

"Of course, I'm the real deal. I'm just saying your skill level of computers is way above standard geek level."

"Thanks..? But I am still settling in. Getting back on my feet."

"Must have been big." Tony more so murmured while turning his back to grab something behind him.

"What?" McGee asked.

"No, I am just saying that it must have been something big that made you leave Boston."

"I left for a number of reasons but it was mainly…personal," selecting the last word carefully.

"Personal." Tony mocked while getting up and grabbing his bag.

"Want to go house shopping with me?" He asked.

"House shopping?" Tim repeated dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I am going to check out the house Jake was at yesterday, see if there is anything special about it."

"Did you talk to the wife?" McGee asked once they were on the road.

"Yeah, she said they aren't really looking for a place. I mean they've discussed it but since he took the job at NCIS, it's been on a standstill."

"What did she say when you told her that he was looking?"

"She was mainly concerned with the location. It's further away from both of their jobs. Especially, Jake's."

They pulled into the same spot from yesterday and got out.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I'm correct?" The real-estate lady asked once they entered.

"Please call me Tony and this is Tim, he's looking with me today." He greeted while shaking her hand.

The real – estate went on to talk about how the house is still going through some re- vaping and how it was just recently expanded.

"This is a perfect for a secret office." Tim expressed once they were both checking out the secret attic that was behind the bookshelf.

"Or secret activity." Tony murmured.

"What do you think he's into?"

"I don't really know, I have a few guesses in mind but nothing concrete yet. Would you buy this house?" Tony asked.

"Would I buy it?" McGee repeated.

"Are you a parrot today?" Tony questioned with mild concerned.

"I mean not now but in the future, yeah I would consider it."

"Excluding money, why would you wait?"

"Cause I am not married and honestly it would be kind of sad for a single guy to be living in a house this nice."

"Even if you don't have kids, would you still live here with your significant other."

"Yeah, kids would be a perfect edition to the house but it can still work without them. Are they expecting kids?"

"No, Bishop says that they're still on the fence about it, but it seems they are leaning towards the 'no' side."

"It just seems sudden." Tony went on to say. "New job, looking for a new place, more secretive."

"Maybe he has another job. Something under the books and NCIS is just a cover up." Tim suggested.

"That's an idea. Or something outright illegal."

They both made their way out of the house thanking the lady for her service and getting back into the car.

"Why would he have an illegal job? Money?" Tim questioned, getting more curious about this case of Tony's.

"No, from what I have been told they are good on money. It has to be something bigger. Owing a favor to someone or maybe even just getting involved in the wrong crowd."

"He working in cyber crimes…."

"And who would want to get a computer geek in their illegal action." Tony finished for him.

"I would have put it in better terms, but yes."

"He did work in NSA. They deal with some serious stuff over there."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean if he is working with someone sketchy than they could just be using him as the tech guy. Where exactly are we going?" Tim asked once he realized they were going in the opposite direction of Tony's office.

"Oh, I have to stop by my apartment." He casually mentioned.

McGee just raised his eyebrow, indication for Tony to explain why.

He let out a big sigh before turning into his street.

"My father lives in the same apartment complex as me. Annoying as hell, I tell you. I keep leaving housing pamphlets in his apartment or even trying to convince him to move back to New York where he belongs. No luck so far though. Anywho he's sick, it's just the flu but he's acting like it's the freaking plague. As his only living heir, it's my civic duty to keep him alive. His words not mine, he wants me to make him soup, I have some I just have to hand deliver it to him. Despite the fact it's just 3 floors up and he has a freaking key. But whatever." Tony ranted while getting out of the car. "Be right back."

Tim looked around the car, it was pretty neat. Which he was surprised because he expected Tony to be a total slob. There was just the usual papers scattered in the back and Tony's equipment. The console just had some wrappers and his iPod on top.

Making sure that the PI was still inside, he decided to look through his music taste:

Frank Sanitaria

Ella Fitzgerald

Sammy Davis Jr.

Michael Buble

A touch of Bob Marley.

Tim didn't know what to expect from the PI but it was not that. It was actually surprised that they had pretty similar music taste.

Tim quickly put the ipod back and pulled out his phone when he saw Tony come out of the building.

"You don't live with your old man, do you?" Tony asked once he got back into the car.

"Umm...no."

"Good, count your lucky stars. I swear my dad moving in was not the best idea. I mean at least he doesn't actually live with me. Now that would be something." Tony said while pulling out of the parking spot.

"What about a gang?" McGee suggested after thinking more about the case.

"What?"

"What if Jake is part of some gang?" He repeated.

"He doesn't really seem like a 'join a gang' type. But let's say he is, what gang?" Tony asked, seeing if McGee was actually going somewhere with this.

"Ummm…I don't have an answer to that. I mean where does he normally hang out?" He quickly asked, after getting the side glare from the PI.

"At work and home. The wife mentioned something about weekend trips to somewhere but I can ask specifically when I see her later." He confirmed.

"Now come on, you can't just drop off a new toy at my door and expect me to figure it out all on my own." Tony somewhat commanded when they pulled into the office.

"I did leave a manual for you." McGee reminded him while walking in with him.

"Manuals are for squares." He said while picking up the stack of mail left for him on Kate's desk and heading towards his office.

"And if you really didn't want to help me you would have made up some better excuse. Also, you wouldn't have followed me in."

"Only because I don't want you to break the damn thing when you just got it."

"Whatever you say, McGoo." Tony teased while opening up the door.

"Okay, so this is the 'on' button." He said slowly with a hint of a smirk.

"I'm learning so much." The PI exaggerated.

* * *

Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. Life got in the way but enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites so far :). You all are awesomesause. Leave some theories or what would you like to see. I would love to read them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mention of Sex**

* * *

"Bye, Dad." Tony yelled out while letting himself out and going downstairs to his own apartment. Opening the door he tossed his things onto the couch, went over to his cabinet full of liquor and poured himself a finger of whisky.

Pouring himself two more fingers, he quickly swallowed it and put the glass and whisky away before going to his room to change into running clothes.

He didn't know why but he felt that a good run would be able to clear his mind. It's been clouded since he left the office and he knew that he couldn't get any real work done, when it got that way.

Deciding to take the path he didn't really frequent, because the main crowd was dog owners. However it was closer to his house and the PI didn't feel like driving to his usual spot.

Taking a quick shortcut through the woods he was met with the dog park. Going over to the start of the off beaten path he put his earphones in, started his pedometer and was off. Not even a mile and a half in, he saw a German Shepard run pass him. The dog didn't get that far ahead though, once the squirrel he was chasing ran up the tree he looked up and accepted defeat.

"Tony?" The PI heard as he was about to look at the dog's tags.

"McGee. He belongs to you?"

"Yeah," he responded trying not to sound out of breath. "You know you're supposed to leave the squirrels alone, they won't do anything to you." Saying the last part to the Golden Shepherd.

"He has a name?"

"Maximum, Max for short…..What I didn't name him." McGee quickly defended himself when Tony just gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Do you live around here?" Tony asked, realizing just how close they were to his apartments. Figuring that McGee would have said something this afternoon about being so close to his own place.

"Ehh…not really it's about a 10 or so minute drive from where I stay. It's the bigger dog park around and he prefers this one." Nodding towards Max.

"What is he doing?" The older man asked when Max was sniffing him with great intensity, more often than he thought a regular dog normally does.

"Making sure you don't have drugs, he use to work for the Boston Police Department as a drug sniffer." He explained while watching in somewhat enjoyment of Tony looking mildly concerned.

"Why not anymore?"

"Umm...his trainer/ partner died in a bust. I was close to them and they gave him to me." He vaguely explained hoping that the PI won't ask to many details.

"Sorry to hear that." He sympathized knowing just how hard it was to lose a partner in the line of duty.

"Anyway, sorry to interrupt your run. I'll let you get back to it." Tim apologized while getting Max's attention.

"Hey, I talked to the wife and she said that Jake likes to frequent this one place in Baltimore on Saturdays. Want to check it out with me on Saturday?"

"Sure. Do you want me to meet you at your place or…?"

"Yeah, 10 could work." Tony confirmed, wondering why all of a sudden he was feeling breathless.

"Okay, see you the day after tomorrow." Tim said while giving him a slight smile and then turning around with Max at his heel.

 _The next day:_

"You look like crap," Kate commended while Tony walked in the building with his hair ruffed and clothes looking like they've barley seen an iron. Plus, he was wearing shades when today was just supposed to be overcast.

"And you're an hour late."

"I called." Tony protested while flipping through the mail on her desk and trying to avoid the screaming migraine he had.

"Did you go out on a Thursday?" She continued to question.

"Yes, but nothing happened, I went home with this blonde or was she a red head, I can't remember, but when stuff was happening I saw someone else's face. Faked a leg cramp and got the heck out of there." He confessed cause the brunette was going to pull it out of him anyways.

"And then went home to drink your weight away."

"Shut up."

"Whose face was it?"

"Doesn't matter," he hesitated for a split second before answering.

"You can't even remember the hair color and you always remember the hair color."

"I am not having this conversation." Tony said before retreating to his office.

Making the sure the door was locked he went over to his mini- fridge and pulled out a bottled water and a lemon. Going over to his shelf in his desk he pulled out hot sauce and a packet of salt and a glass.

'DiNozzo Defibrillator' his family liked to call it. He haven't used it in ages but if he was going to get through the day he had to rely on what he had available.

It's not that he drunk his weight on a regular basis. A beer or two once a night and a shot of strong liquor. However, when you're about to have sex with a pretty lady and you see the face of a guy you recently hired pop up in your head and you're body responses to it. That called for some serious drinking in his book.

Looking over the stack of files he has to get through by the end of the day, Tony let out a very frustrated sigh. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"So what's wrong?" Abby asked Tim once the waiter took their order.

"Why does something have to be wrong? Can't we just enjoy breakfast together?" McGee defended while taking a sip of his water.

"Because I know you McGee, if you wanted a normal talk you would have come up to my job or waited until tomorrow."

"Well I am busy tomorrow and you have bowling with the nuns and church on Sunday's."

"You actually have plans on a Saturday, oooo do tell?" Abby teased.

"It's nothing really, I'm just going on a ride – along with Tony."

"How is that working out?" Abby asked with a slight smirk.

"What's with the look?"

"I am just saying we've been spending an awful lot of time with him. Kate says you've been over there a lot."

Tim just rolled his eyes while getting his food from the waiter.

"He met Max," the computer specialist confessed while clearing his throat.

"YOU LET HIM MEET YOUR DOG!" She yelled which caught the attention of the table next to them.

"Keep your voice down, it was an accident. I ran into him while running and Max was with me."

"You like him," she stated.

"I do not, he seems like a womanizer anyway."

"He does get around but that slowed down once he started his own practice."

"He just doesn't seem like a guy's guy."

"Oh, how little do you know? Trust me, Tony is the kind of person to try anything at least once."

"Well, that doesn't matter because he's just a client."

"So you say Timmy, so you say. I have to go to work but you call me tomorrow night. I want all the dirty details about your ride along." She winked while placing a couple of bills on the table and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"There will be no details to tell," he yelled out.

"He is just a client," Tim murmured to himself before waving over the waiter for the bill.

* * *

Hope you all liked this latest installment of the story. We will get more on the case next chapter, I just wanted to show the emotional rides our two boys are going through. :)

To the people who have favorite, commented and alerted you all are awesomesause. Let me know anything you would like to see or theories. Would love top read them. Until next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Starting off with I am so sorry for such an extreme late update. Between finals, work, holidays/vacation and writer's block, this got put on a back burner. But I am back and hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Tim glanced down at his phone, double checked the apartment number and then pocked it. Shifting the tray to his right hand, he let out a silent sigh and knocked. Hearing a mumbled 'come in', he let himself in.

Movies. Spacish. Clean.

That is the first three things McGee noticed about Tony DiNozzo's apartment. Which surprised him, because he thought that Tony would be way messier, but can't judge a book by its cover is what he was always told.

"Oh McGoo, you shouldn't have!" Tony exclaimed while coming out of his room and heading straight for the coffee.

"You asked me to bring you coffee," he replied while trying not to outright stare at Tony.

Since the PI was currently wearing low rise jeans and nothing else, while running a towel through his wet hair.

"Yeah but I didn't actually think that you would do it. And you didn't mess up the order either. Good job!" He congratulated, before taking another sip.

"Sorry I'm not ready. I had a late start this morning, be ready in 10." He went on to explain while disappearing back into the bedroom and shutting the door.

"Star Wars or Star Trek?" McGee heard from behind him about 5 minutes later.

"Trek. I love both but Trek is what I prefer," he confessed while turning around to be met with dark green eyes.

"Figured." Tony confirmed while turning around to grab his coffee. "More of a Star Wars guy myself."

"That doesn't surprise me. What does surprise me is that you're into science fiction at all. "

"Oh, how little you know. They're absolute classics and masterpieces."

"Did you major in film or something?" McGee asked while they were both exiting the apartment.

"I wish. No, I got really into film once I joined the academy. Loved it ever since. We're taking my car." He told him while opening up the driver's door.

McGee didn't know much about film. Between him and his sister, he would consider her the "film buff" in the family. Which he would even say calling her that would be a stretch. Yet, talking with Tony about it was easier than he expected. Before he knew it, they were entering the heart of Baltimore.

"So what is this place that Jake hangs out at a lot?" He asked looking out of the window, silently taking in the view.

"Some bar, Joe's something. Oh, here is it." The PI pointed out.

They pulled into the parking lot of a shady looking bar, which was run down and looked like it was living way pass it's glory days. Seeming to be the perfect place to do not - so - legal business without being caught.

"Why would he come to a bar in the middle of the day, especially on Saturday?" Tim questioned out loud while following Tony to the back where the booths were.

"Sketchy business in a sketchy place." Tony answered while sliding in the booth facing the door.

After they ordered waters for themselves, Tim was about to say something but Jake walked into the door. Looking around he sat at the bar and ordered a drink from the bartender.

Since the bar was mainly empty and not that big, the PI could hear that he ordered just a coke and nothing else. Looking a little bit more nervous than he should be, which Tony noted, Jake took off he jacket and placed it on the stool next to him.

"Jake!" Someone called out from the front door, which caused the man to flinch a little but he played it off with greeting the other man with a small smile.

6'0, 6'1, messy black hair, and medium built. Not your typical bodyguard but still looked like he could take you down with little effort.

The mysterious man took off his jacket and placed it on top's on Jake's before sitting next to him and ordering a drink for himself.

"Be right back." Tony whispered to Tim before moving to sit at the end of the bar to get a better listen in on the conversation.

"So do you have it," the man questioned after taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah about that Jim….I need another week."

"Another week, boss man isn't going to like that." The man replied casually, while giving Jake a pointed look.

"I know, I know. But it's going to be worth the wait, I'm just trying to get it to a point that it's truly believable. I mean if we're going to take this international."

"Perfection and believability is the key…." Jim mumbled before taking another sip.

"Okay, I'll tell him to give you another week but that's all you're getting." The guy warned before grabbing his jacket and getting up to leave.

"It's all I need," Jake reassured him before giving him a nervous smile and waving him off.

Tony got up to return to Tim but not before catching a glimpse of Jake breathing out what looked like a sigh of relief. Proving to Tony that maybe, just maybe Jake was feeling like he was over his head.

"Find anything good?" McGee asked.

"It's definitely a start, but I am starving. You like Italian?" Tony asked still looking in Jake's direction, watching him to get ready to leave.

"Umm…yeah."

"Cool, let's go. A buddy of mine owns an Italian place like 10 or so minutes from here."

DiNozzo got to the door first, right at the same time Jake was leaving the bar.

Following him with his eyes, Tony saw Jake get into his car making a mental note of the make and model and also the license plate.

"I mean illegal stuff usually involves numerous people. There is usually one main person running the show and a number of people behind the scenes, making everything happen." Tony ended his explanation once they were settled at the restaurant.

"So you definitely think it is some illegal activity."

"Pretty sure," the PI confirmed.

"So does that mean you should turn this case over to the police?" Tim asked, thinking that the answer was obvious.

"Hmmmm….not yet. If it gets to that point I will. What?" Tony asked once he looked up to see McGee was wearing a 'trying not to judge look.'

"Nothing, you've been involved in law enforcement way longer than I have."

"If it makes you feel any better I will call a couple of buddies of mine that is and let them be into the loop." He reassured the younger man before going to back to his food.

"I…nevermind…that works….so looks like Jake is the middle man of it all or at least the brains." Tim went on to say, not even knowing what he was going to say in the beginning of that statement.

Tony just gave him a look but ignored his previous stammering.

"Yeah, I think you were right when you said it's something to do with his Spain trip, I just wish I can find out more details about his time over there."

"Why don't you just ask the wife for details?"

"See I would but if she finds out her husband is involved with illegal activities she would have to report it. Especially, if it had something to do with the trip. He was under government orders, she would have to report him. Since she works for the company and all."

"I have a friend, well more like friend of a friend, who works for NSA. I can give them a call to see if maybe they can give me some information." McGee suggested, finding himself really wanting to help with the case in some way.

"Seriously?" Tony asked, surprised that Tim actually wanted to help and had connections.

"Yeah, I can call them tonight ask to meet up tomorrow or something."

"That would be great actually. I just really need to find out what exactly happened in Spain. Even if it just cliff notes." The PI confessed once they got back into the car, driving out of the city.

"I just can't promise they will tell me anything."

"Whatever helps, helps." Tony said while flashing Tim his winning smile. Which may or may not made the computer specialist inwardly blush.

"Do you want to come up for a beer?" Tony asked once they pulled up to his apartment building.

"No, I should probably get back home, long day. But raincheck, promise?"

"Holding you to that McDetective," he teased with a wink and smile.

"You know Tim is a relatively easy name to say."

Tony just rolled his eyes while making his way up to his building. "Goodnight McGee, keep me updated."

"Night, Tony. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Oh, how I missed writing these two lol. But thanks for reading, if you have any suggestions let me know! Rate, comment, leave theories, all of that jazz. Thanks for sticking with the story. Until next time :)


End file.
